villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Monroe
Adam Monroe is a villain from the television series Heroes. He was the main antagonist of Season 2, Volume Two: Generations, and later a minor antagonist in Season 3, Volume Three: Villains. ''Later, he appeared as a posthumous minor antagonist (specifically for Hiro Nakamura) in Season 4, ''Volume Five: Redemption. ''He was an immortal villain who sought to unleash a deadly and unstoppable virus upon the world due to him seeing humanity as evil and dangerous to the earth and wished to save the earth from economical destruction from the human race, and start over with only a handful of humans that Adam sees as "worthy and strong". He was portrayed by David Anders, who also played Blaine DeBeers in ''iZombie and Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale in Once Upon A Time. Biography ''Volume Two: Generations'' Hiro met Adam when he had time traveled back to Japan. There he learned that Adam was known as Takezo Kensei but Adam was interested in making money not saving people. It is revealed that a nearby village was burned and robbed which led a woman named Yaeko who was the daughter of a famous swordsmith's daughter was upset with Adam as had broken the promise to protect her village. Hiro later tries to convince Adam to become a hero but he refuses. Hiro then impersonates Kensei and used his powers to defeat some bandits. This leads Yaeko to fall in love with Adam. Adam is later attacked by the bandits in revenge for his supposed act as Kensei. He is shot with arrows but discovered that he had accelerated healing in the process so he survived. Adam believed his ability was a curse at first but Hiro decided to help him by making steal a scroll from a bunch of thugs. He is now eager to become a hero and help save others. This starts to change when Hiro, Yaeko and Adam set out to free Yaeko's father from a man named Whitebeard. They manage to save her father but Yaeko figured out who was the one who had saved her from bandits. She kissed Hiro and Adam witnessed this feeling betrayed. Adam joined forces with Whitebeard demanding Yaeko as his princess in return for bringing Hiro to him. Hiro then tells Adam he was supposed to be a hero. The two of them start fighting with Hiro offering to let Adam leave while a fire is raging. Adam refuses and Hiro believed he had perished in the fire. Hiro leaves behind Yaeko and returns to his own time. Adam fought in the American Revolution as a British mercenary and killed a man named Evan who could clone himself. He eventually founded the Company three hundred years after meeting Hiro. Adam was later imprisoned by his own disciples as he had planned to release a virus that would kill millions of people believing people would just keep making the same mistakes. Adam befriended Peter Petrelli convincing him to help escape and the two became friends. Afterwards Adam killed Hiro's father by pushing him off a roof and started killing his other disciples leaving only Arthur Petrelli, Angela Petrelli and Bob Bishop alive. Adam meets his friend Peter and helps him restore his memory. The two head to Texas where the virus is being held at Primatech Paper. The two are confronted by Hiro who intends to kill Adam. Peter prevents him from doing so. Adam and Peter are confronted again with Peter being told he is being used by Adam. Hiro then teleports Adam underground leaving him there for killing his father. ''Volume Three: Villains'' Adam is later released for the sole purpose of having his power taken by Arthur Petrelli. This reduces Adam to dust after his power was stolen from him. Powers and Abilities *'True Immortality' *'Rapid Cell Regeneration' *'Swordsmanship' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Escape Artist' *'High Intelligence' *'Martial Artist' Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:In love villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Nihilists Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic villain Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Old Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Supervillains Category:Serial Killers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Homicidal